Locked and Free
by The Forbidden Eagle
Summary: The Public Safety Committee has found out that Tsukune was a Human. But what if he was not, but a half? Will he remain as a friend to Yokai Academy, Moka and the others? Or will he be a foe? Find out in my story...
1. CHP 1: Awakening

**A/N : This story will take place at Episode 13 of Rosario+Vampire, where Tsukune was crucified and the following events that take place are made by me.**

* * *

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 1

Awakening

Tskukune Aono

Tsukune Aono was soon filled with dread since the Public Safety Committee has found that he was indeed, a Human being. And now here he was, crucified in front of the countless Youkai students. It was very hard to accept this. He even pleaded to Kuyo to spare the Newspaper club's members after his execution, but Tsukune received an even worse offer from him. _There's no other choice! Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan, Gin-sempai. I have to do it!_ Tsukune thought.

Kuyo and his assailants had silenced to audience to stillness in order to announce a word.

"To all students, it is now time for the execution! Please use your eyes to capture this moment and see the final moment of a Human, our enemies!" Kuyo opened his hand to an open palm up to create a red flame. Slowly, but surely, Kuyo's flame neared Tsukune, up to the point where he finally started burning. Kuyo laughed like a sociopath, as loud as an explosion.

Tsukune is not fazed by the fire. He just acted like how he _really_ felt like when he was beaten down. An unknown force is helping him, and Tsukune knows that. Tsukune is Human, and others know that, but he wasn't fully human. He was a half-breed, from a very powerful kind, and people don't know that.

In the far distance, Tsukune can see 5 girls. There was Moka-san, as beautiful as ever, Kurumu-chan, her breasts as bouncy as ever, Yukari-chan, her cuteness as fresh as it has been, Mizore-chan, her coolness definitely compliment her, Ruby-san, her womanly features standing out. _I guess this has been a nice time, guys. This time, I'm serious about the farewell._

A surge of immense power flowed through Tsukune's body and a blinding light emitted from his form. Through instinct, everybody covered their eyes. Everybody shut their eyes tight until the light had faded into the normal brightness. As everybody opened their eyes, they just stood there, gawking at Tsukune, his body seemed to differ as when he was crucified.


	2. CHP 2: Angel

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 2

Angel

Tsukune Aono

Tsukune, a half-human of a Celestial Being and a Human being. He was a mortal angel. He looked elegant with those white wings of his, smooth and pure.

The countless students were aghast. It was a sight that was priceless. Even the Public Safety Commitee were blown away. But Kuyou simply did not. He acted quickly, and swiftly, to kill Tsukune and end it. What Kuyou didn't know, was that Tsukune was more powerfuul than him. Kuyou just typically underestimated him. Morphing into a Nine-tailed fox, Kuyou pounced at Tsukune with raging, crackling fire covering his body. Tsukune merelay gazed at Kuyou and swatted him away like a fly.

"I-Impossible! You are Human!" Shouted Kuyou, as he gathered his bearings to stand up. He took a brief glimpse at his assailants. "Wht are you doing, you fools? GO GET HIM!"

The entire Public Safety commitee lunged at Tsukune, some with fear, or with a fake sense of justice. Tsukune smirked, and emitted a bright light that knocked the Committee away from him. He was just like God himself. He was powerful enough to beat the Public Safety Committee. He has the power to kill these demons! But, no, he didn't kill them, instead, Tsukune gave them mercy, and Kuyou knew that. The Public Safety Commitee was shattered into pieces. They were weak, weak enough to be conquered by a single person. The morale of the Committee went down. They were not spirited anymore, and gave up fighting Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled, and so did the others behind her. As they neared the levitating Tsukune, the audience were whispering to each other some inauble words, but Tsukune didn't mind it. "I'm really glad you're safe!"

"I'm sorry, Tsukune." Kurumu said, looking sullen. But in no time she looked jolly and happy. Mizore agreed and nodded too.

"Tsukune! I thought you were Human!" Moka noticed. She stood gazing at his white wings.

"I am Human, but just a Half." Smiled Tsukune. The girls were immediately swooned by that smile, their cheeks blushed red.

"Ehhh? What kind of Half, hm?" Kurumu asked.

"Human and Celestial. My current parents are my adoptive ones." Tsukune answered. The audience were silenced, and so did the girls too. The Demons' most hated beings were Celestial ones. They were the two races that constantly fought each other. It was natural for the Youkai Academy students to know this.

"He's a Celestial being!" Shouted a random student. After a minute, the numerous pupils were throwing rocks at Tsukune, but to no avail, as Tsukune just deflected them off. Curses were also thrown at Tsukune, though he wasn't fazed by it.

"Yeah?! So what If I am? What are you going to do? _Kill me?_" Laughed Tsukune. His wings morphed into a jet black color. "GO AHEAD!"


	3. CHP 3: Fallen Angel

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 3

Fallen Angel

Tsukune Aono

Youkai Academy was at war with one being. A half-Human, half-Celestial being was dominating with the conflict. It was like dancing with the devil, except it was with an angel. The girls were kneeling down, shocked and crying. They were demons, and Tsukune was a Celestial being, and they were enemies. Among the shrieks, screams and battle cries, was a laugh of a psychopath. It was Tsukune.

"YOU WEAK SCUM!" Tsukune shouted. Since he was unarmed, he summoned himself a demon sword. "I summon thee, Deathsend the Sword of the Dead." After chanting a spell, a black, shiny longsword was summoned into Tsukune's left hand. An ominous, black miasma was floating around Deathsend, making it look dangerous. Tsukune swooped from above and swung his black sword to kill only a few students, which their top has been cut in half. Flying Youkai flew up to the altitude of Tsukune to battle him. They were equipped with steel swords and shields. Where those gear came from, Tsukune does not know. There were also Youkai archers positioned very good, taking shots at Tsukune. _Time to take the battle to the ground_, Tsukune thought. He folded his wings to drop down. While falling, he chanted a spell to remove Deathsend and replace it with a malicious hammer.

"I dub thee, Mjolnir the hammer of Thor!" Lightning struck Tsukune'd right hand, and Mjolnir was summoned. It was quite small for a hammer, but Tsukune seemed to not be bothered by it. In fact, he actually likes it small. As he touched the ground, there were frantic screams that echoed through the students. The nearby ones just panicked and scurried away. As Tsukune was about to swing Mjolnir, a loud voice boomed into the surrounding area. It was the Headmaster's.

"ALL STUDENTS RETURN TO THE SCHOOL!" The Headmaster shouted. The students ran into the building, with no question.

"Show yourself, Headmaster." Said Tsukune. The Headmaster teleported in front of Tsukune, with a golden sword by her right hand. Grunting, the Headmaster gazed at Tsukune's black wings.

"You're a Fallen Angel, Tsukune." Noticed the Headmaster. "You are not supposed to see Earth again."

* * *

**A/N : Please R&R. Reviews are important to me. (They're like money)**


	4. CHP 4: Declaration

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 4

Declaration

Tsukune Aono

"So what if I am? Huh?" Tsukune asked.

"Which side are you on?!" Yelled the Headmaster.

"I'm neither!" Laughed Tsukune. "I am both Celestial and Youkai! I can pick any side I want. I'm just too lazy to choose." He shrugged and unfolded his wings to show off his smooth, jet black wings.

The Headmaster sighed and turned about to walk back to the school. She gestured a sign to signal the girls to go back in the school. And so the girls did, scurrying away. Tsukune had a look of pity and chanted a spell to unsummon Mjolnir from his hand.

"Next time I'm back, I'll bring my Fallen Angel buddies with me! And I'll make sure to spare the girls." Tsukune huffed. "I declare war upon the Celestial beings and Youkai Academy!" Thunder boomed in the distance. The unknown force watching him has acknowledged the war. Tsukune had made a three-pronged war. Although the Fallen Angels were not that many, they were powerful. It was true that he was a half. Celestial beings were never allowed to interfere with human lives. But since his father interfered with Tsukune's real mother, it just created an abomination, a Fallen Angel. Ever since Tsukune knew the truth, anger would gradually increase. Hatred was created because of his father. If he didn't had interfered, he would not be living the hard days. He would not be teased by Human beings of having black, broken wings. He would not be treated like dirt with his biological mother. _I will find you, and I will kill you*, Father. It's your fault I have to do this kind of chaos to innocent Youkai. I'm sorry, Moka-san, and the others,_ Tsukune thought.

Tsukune had wanted to find his father. He had to look to every nook and cranny in the world just to gather information about him. Yokai and Celestial beings told him he had a mysterious disappearance ever since he had interfered with his mother's life. He was never seen since the disappearance. A part of Tsukune wanted to believe that his Father had died and he should give up. But his anger got the best of him.

A Yokai had told Tsukune that his Father was hidden in Youkai Academy. Although the Yokai seemed a little suspicious and seedy, Tsukune believed him, blind with hatred. And now here he was, luring out his Father by causing havoc in the Academy.

* * *

**A/N : *Taken reference **

**Anyways, Locked and Free has reached 1,000+ views thanks to you guys! The next chapter will be a HUGE chunk in the story. I hope you are excited for Chapter 5! R&R as always. **


	5. CHP 5: War

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 5

War

Tsukune Aono

The unknown force that was watching Tsukune has appeared. After the day of the declaration of war, Tsukune and Youkai Academy were in a stalemate. None had made any moves. They were both waiting for each other to make a move. Tsukune and his Fallen Angels had made some minor moves, and so did Youkai Academy. The two sides did not ever notice of the Celestial Beings' moves. They were moving in stealth. Undetectable. Incognito.

At the second day, the Unknown Force, which was now called the Celestial Beings, made a rather bold first move, stealing the skies. They made a warp hole in the red skies and spilled out revealing angels, with halos and pure white wings that flapped in a rhythm. The Headmaster was expecting this, so the students were prepared with first-aid training, basic fighting skills, and rigorous training, and were given standard equipment and gear. The Fallen Angels were merely lazing around in the Human world, where their Headquarters is located.

By the third day, the Celestial Beings had made a few foothold in the ground, only ending up to be returning back to the Heavens. Youkai Academy had a breathe of relief. Though there were some riots among the students about the war. Moka-san and the other girls were still in a deep-state of shock, and immobile. The Fallen Angels had yet to make a move.

The fourth day has arrived. It turned out that the first wave they sent were scouts, and Youkai Academy was nervous about how strong the Celestial army is. The Fallen Angels were informed of the Celestial Beings' move and made an FOB* at the Tunnel Entrance. Tsukune was the Commander, in charge of the entire Fallen Angels.

The fifth day was another stalemate between the three factions. None had made a move. Moka-san had made a committee with the other girls and had lightened up a bit.

The sixth day was the first contact between the Fallen Angels and the Celestial Beings. A squadron of Fallen Angels codenamed Abyss were to scout the forest, only to engage with two squads of Celestial Beings. Abyss had suffered two deaths, and one wounded. Only one Fallen Angel survived the attack. But, the Celestial Beings suffered more. They had lost three, six wounded, leaving only five survivors returning back to a Celestial Beings forest outpost. Moka-san, and Mizore-chan had recuperated 100%. Leaving Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, and Ruby-san to be the only ones to be in a state of shock. Gin-sempai had been made into a field General. He received special armor and a cape that symbolized Youkai Academy.

The Celestial Commander had appeared at the seventh day. He was the right hand of God, Davorin Trinity. He was a rather large man, with a buff build, a grizzly face, fierce but calm eyes, and a buzzcut for his hair. Rumored by Youkai Academy and the Fallen Angels, told that he had a spear, the Holy Tonbogiri, could easily flatten a mountain with one swing, but grave conditions for it to happen. Tsukune scowled at the rumors, and so did the Headmaster.

The following days were not needed of major note. Kuyou and the Public Safety committee had their honor re-established and was made an elite force, with powerful students in their roster. They were named as the PSCEF, standing for 'Public Safety committee Elite Force'. Hearing the news, Tsukune himself made a body of Fallen Angels made up of ten. They were to be the most powerful Fallen Angels and were to act in dire prejudices. They were named 'Emergency Angels'. Tsukune was the head and the lone survivor of Abyss was part of it. Davorin was now dubbed a copycat, envious of the two factions creating new forces. He too, made a new force. They consisted of Angels in heavy armor, and was Spartan trained to break frontlines, like tanks. They were named 'Holy Knights'.

16th day had arrived. The Celestial Beings were now sieging Youkai Academy's defenses. The PSCEF was triumphant in holding them off, with minor casualties and no deaths. The Celestial Beings suffered heavily, with major casualties and numerous deaths in their attacking army. Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan and Ruby-san had now recovered. Their committee has collapsed into a secret group and acts stealthily. They aim to help Youkai Academy survive by sabotaging Celestial outposts. The Fallen Angels had not made a move.

20th day was another disastrous day for the Celestial Beings. They have suffered tremendously and lost a few outposts. Moka-san's secret group was found and now named 'War Ender'. The Holy Knights were on standby in the Celestial FOB*. Tsukune remade Abyss into a terrifying squad. The lone survivor was in, whose name was Phelan, and Tsukune was the head, with two other veterans recruited.

21st day had arrived. Abyss had been sent to scout the area and map it. They were just in the green forest outskirts of a Celestial outpost when Tsukune had stopped.

"Hold up squad." Tsukune gestured by lifting a fist up in the air. He ordered them to squat down, lowing visibility. Looking around with keen, sharp eyes, Tsukune had given warnings to Phelan and the other two to keep looking for unexpected company.

"My, my. Look who it is!" A woman's voice echoed. Suddenly an icy chill was felt in the feet of Tsukune.

"Disperse!" Yelled Tsukune. Abyss had scattered to evade an ice spike coming from the ground where they once were. In the far distance, Tsukune saw Mizore-san, her cool aura as real as it was. _Good God, they're fighting too?_ Tsukune thought.

"Tsukune….It's been a long time…" Mizore-san had said. "It's not too late! You can still surrender and get back to Youkai Academy."

Tsukune took a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Mizore. I have a goal, and I'm committed to it."

Mizore-san had blushed. It was the first time Tsukune called her without any honorifics. "Such a shame." Mizore-san pitied.

Suddenly, a metal basin the size of a school bus magically appeared above Abyss and dropped down below. Phelan mustered his strength and blew away the basin when it came close enough to be blown away. Tsukune had summoned Deathsend to his left hand, while Phelan got his demon weapon, Dark Knuckles, a black spiked hand knuckles, equipped. The other two had also summoned their weapons.

"Let's see how you handle this, Tsukune!" A familiar voice sounded. Three nearby trees came alive to be Demon Treants. They uprooted themselves in order to move.

"Deathsend, let's chop lumber today." Tsukune smirked and swung a horizontal slice to one Treant, slicing it to two pieces. Phelan had instantly bludgeoned the other tree. While the remaining two finished off the last Treant.

"Tch!" Said the familiar voice again. Suddenly, a winged Youkai with black, sleek, skin wings came soaring above the scattered Abyss. It swooped down, trying to snatch Phelan. The winged Youkai had caught Phelan in surprise, which concluded with Phelan abducted in to the hands of Youkai Academy. Tsukune muttered a curse under his breath and ordered a full retreat back to their FOB*.

Phelan was tortured in Youkai Academy in the 22nd day, with the PSCEF in charge. It started off with a simple interrogation, asking information and whatnot. PSCEF had sapped no information from Phelan, as he shut his mouth closed tight. Later, he was sent to a torture chamber, with a forced interrogation. Abyss had gotten a temporary recruit in the squadron, and Tsukune had schemed a plan to rescue Phelan. The Celestial Beings and Youkai Academy were in a stalemate. Both factions had not made a move.

'Operation Double Entendre' was the name Tsukune gave the rescue mission and was executed in the 23rd day. PSCEF and the Holy Knights had a major clash in the Youkai forest and would last until the following days. Abyss traversed in at night, infiltrating Youkai Academy successfully and stealthily. Tsukune neared the torture chamber in a corridor, when an ice spike impaled the new recruit and had killed him. An invisible wall had separated Tsukune and the other two. He sighed and left the other two angels to die. They were left for dead. As he walked into the doorway, Tsukune had not realized the loud screams and shrieks until a blood droplet splattered into his cheek. He gazed back in the direction of the Fallen Angels, to see that there were two large pools of blood and black feathers lying on the ground. Suddenly, an unseen force had pushed him into the torture chamber. Tsukune was not surprised, instead he saw it coming. _Good, good. Operation Yank is perfectly executed._ Tsukune said in his mind. A winged Youkai had walked before him, knowing that that was Kurumu-san. Her face was the same, but her pupils were red, filled with hatred and anger.

"Tsukune…." She muttered. "You're so strong now! It was my right choice for you to be my destined one!" He was confused. The red pupils weren't anger or hatred, they were a large amount of love for him, her pupils had the color red! _Oh crap._ Tsukune thought.

"You hate me don't you? You're just being sarcastic!" Tsukune had mocked.

"You don't believe me?" Her eyes morphed into a cute puppy's eyes, Tsukune almost gave in.

"Yes. I don't be-"

"No! Tsukune is mine." A familiar voice had sounded. Kurumu-san's feet were held to the ground by cold ice. Then Mizore also appeared before Tsukune. "Together, we will make the world's cutest Fallen Angels!" She exclaimed.

"I won't let you!" Another familiar voice appeared. A metal basin, that looked like it was made of titanium had landed on Mizore-chan's head, knocking her out. "Tsukune is mine!"

Yukari-chan teleported behind Tsukune, surprising him.

"I won't let you go near him!" The 4th familiar voice echoed. Vines held down Yukari-chan and dropped her magic wand. "Now Tsukune is strong, his punches might feel like heaven!" Appeared Ruby-san, hugging Tsukune and encouraging him to give her a body blow.

"No!" Shouted the last voice. Shoving Ruby-san down on the ground. "Tsukune was mine first!"

"Oh cr-"

"_Kapu-chuu~" _Said Moka-san, as she sucked blood from Tsukune's neck. "Your blood is as delicious as ever, Tsukune."

* * *

**A/N : *Forward Operating Base. Going for the classic ending, with the **_**Kapu-chuu~ **_**from Moka-san! Anyways, R&R as always!**


	6. CHP 6 : Truth

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 6

Truth

Tsukune Aono

Tsukune lightly shoved Moka-san away from his neck.

"You do know that we are enemies right now? The students will throw rocks at you for secretly meeting with an enemy general." He cautioned.

"Tsukune! You're as kind as always." Moka-san grinned. "Don't worry, the Headmaster asked us to do it." Suddenly, ice formed around Tsukune's feet, immobilizing him.

"Don't worry, I'm just doing a body check!" Kurumu-chan had said. She skipped over to Tsukune and did a full body check, removing all his weapons, and hidden ones too. Yukari-chan had summoned silver, thick and tight handcuffs that bounded Tsukune's hands together.

"What the?" Surprised Tsukune. He struggled a little bit, shaking the handcuffs. But they were tight, and there didn't seem to be any indication that it can be unlocked by a key.

"Shake it all you want, but you can't take it off, desu~! I'm the only one that can take it off, desu~!" Yukari-chan pointed out and giggled.

_Tch! What do they want with me?_ Tsukune thought. Ruby-san lightly pushed Tsukune towards the door.

"Walk." Ruby-san barked. _I can't do anything, so I might as well go with it._ He decided. Tsukune started walking towards the exit. He suddenly noticed what he was meant to do. He was to rescue Phelan. Turning about, he quickly scanned the room, and noticed it was not a torture chamber, but simply a stone, cold and empty cellar that looked alike the chamber. _Damned information! _ Tsukune cursed. Ruby-san noticed that he turned around, so he pushed him again, this time, harder. He fell to the ground with a hard **THUD!**

Tsukune exclaimed. He struggled to get up.. Once he finally got up, Ruby-san pushed him again, guiding him. War Ender had formed into a formation, like a convoy. They took a left, opposite to where Tsukune came from. There were so many turns, swerves and climbs, Tsukune can't even remember which way he infiltrated from. But at last, they had made it into a room. It was like an attic room, but bigger. Dust was all around the large room. It was empty except for two wooden chairs sitting opposite against each other. Ruby-san made Tsukune sit down on the wooden chair that was in front of a window.

The Headmaster came in a matter of minutes. She suddenly slammed open the door, shaking the dust away. Yukari-chan yelped in surprise. The Headmaster, collecting her thought, slowly closed the door, locking it with a golden key and chanting a spell, that seemed to be a barrier seal. At this rate, nobody can get in, nobody can get out. There was just one small exit, and that was that small window. The Headmaster sat down the other wooden chair and inhaled deep. She exhaled.

"Let's get started!" She yelled. "What did you come here for?" Tsukune spit at the Headmaster. Ruby-san punched him in the gut with a straight-face. "_What!_ Did you come here for?" The Headmaster asked again, wiping herself of the spit.

"Like I'll tell you!" Tsukune replied. The Headmaster gestured a hand sign. Moka-san punched Tsukune in the gut hard, making him spit blood. It was as if Moka-san had an iron fist._ I didn't know her punches hurt this much! I'll just give it to her then. I'll give her Operation Double Entendre._ Tsukune thought. "Alright….Alright…" He coughed. "It's just a rescue operation!"

"Are you sure?" Asked the Headmaster. Another iron fist hit Tsukune in the gut, which made him cough up more blood.

"Operation Double Entendre's the name!" Tsukune gave away.

"Does the operation have a double purpose?"

"Now why would it have that?" Tsukune smirked. This time, the iron fist had hit his cheek. **CRACK!** Tsukune coughed up a lot of blood. His jaw seemed to have been broken.

"Does the operation have a double purpose?" The Headmaster repeated.

"Y-Yes." Tsukune's teeth clattered hard. He looked left, and saw Moka-san on the verge of crying. It seems Ruby-san was too. The girls were on the verge of collapsing on their knees and weep. They had to do this, to save Youkai academy. He couldn't stand this any longer. "Do you know who is Malachi Valkyr?" Asked Tsukune. The Headmaster gasped in shock. She took a big gulp.

"H-How do you know that traitor?" The Headmaster replied. Tsukune took a little chuckle.

"He's my damned father!" Tsukune yelled. He broke the tight handcuffs and stood up, revealing his slick black wings that made the girls scatter into the Headmaster's direction.

"His name should not be heard anymore!"

"Too bad, you had a leak. Anyway, that's my purpose, other than rescuing Phelan. Now tell me, _**WHERE IS HE?!"**_

" He's not here." The Headmaster regained her bearings.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT HERE?!"**_

"He disappeared once we knew that he was a Celestial Being."

* * *

**A/N : Malachi is a goth name for Angel, and his last name is just 'Valkyrie', except I cut it. **

**Oooooooh~ Malachi was in Youkai Academy?! **


	7. CHP 7 : The Girls

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 7

The Girls

Tsukune Aono

"H-he disappeared?!" Tsukune asked. He started thinking, _What did I do all this for?_ He scratched his head in confusion.

"It is up to you whether you believe me or not." The Headmaster said. In that instant, the enchanted door was smashed into pieces of wooden shards. And the one that had destroyed it had a muscular figure, that looked like it had fur all over its body. It's face was like a wolf's, it's snout long. Its claws were razor sharp and looked threatening. Tsukune staggered a little bit. He was quite surprised. It was Gin-sempai in his werewolf mode.

"W-Why are you here?!" Tsukune asked.

"I am merely trying to protect Youkai Academy," Gin-sempai said with a husky, growly voice. But his tone eventually softened up. "And those cuuuuuute girls over there," His tone suddenly changed into a menacing voice. "From the grasps of someone evil!" Gin-sempai leaped and pounced on Tsukune, bringing him down on the ground with a hard **THUD!** Right then, Gin-sempai bit Tsukune's left shoulder, bringing a large amount of stinging pain to Tsukune. As Gin-sempai took his mouth off Tsukune, he jumped off of his body to stand up. Tsukune quickly stood up, took a brief glimpse in the small window. To his surprise, it was night already and the full moon was out. Out of the room, Tsukune can clearly hear screams. There was too much heat, and Tsukune needs to get out of there.

But Kuyou suddenly appeared out of nowhere right beside by Gin-sempai.

"Looook who's here!" Kuyou shouted. He then shoved off Gin-sempai away, making him stumble down on the ground. Kuyou slowly walked towards Tsukune, who was now in a defensive stance. "It was your fault that this is happening! If you weren't here, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Kuyou pointed a finger at Tsukune. Tsukune started breathing heavily. It seemed like oxygen was somehow disappearing. But Tsukune just ignored that.

Suddenly, Moka-san stood up and dashed in front of Tsukune, sticking out her arms to protect Tsukune. "Stop! Why can't we just do this without any violence?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kurumu-chan agreed.

"Why can't we just solve this peacefully-desu?!" Yukari-chan exclaimed.

Kuyou laughed maniacally. His eyes started jumping around the place and was bloodshot. "IT'S HIS FAULT THAT THIS KIND OF THING IS HAPPENING! HE CAN'T BE FORGIVEN FOR DOING THIS! WE JUST HAVE TO KILL HIM, AND IT'S ALL OVER!" Kuyou yelled.

"It is your fault that you wanted to uncover what Tsukune is!" Kurumu-chan pointed out. At that moment, Kuyou stopped his movements. The silence in the room was somewhat disturbing. You can only hear everybody breathing heavily. But Tsukune was the only breathing fast, as if he was running out of air.

Kuyou made a small chuckle. "You know what?_JUST DIEEEEEEE!_" Fire suddenly combusted on the ground, with its heat as hot as the sun with the color as white. The floor was already melting, and its smoke was filling the room quickly. Tsukune folded his wings and covered his mouth with his right hand.

"BURN! I YOU GIRLS DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT FOR SIDING WITH THE ENEMY!" Kuyou shouted.

"Tsukune! Go!" Yelled Moka-san in front of him amidst the raging inferno of fire. "Don't worry, we're going to…._cough….._ protect you, just like always." She smiled, but with a tear rolling down her cheek. More tears followed, and trickled right down her chin, dropping off into the hot floor.

"Tsukune, you must live! Don't_…..cough…._ forget that a succubus made you a…_cough…_ destined one." Kurumu-chan said.

"No! You guys need to get out of here. It was my fault that you have been into this mess." Tsukune tried fighting against their commands.

"We've already planned this out…._cough_…..Tsukune. We are prepared…._cough…._To get you out of here."Mizore-chan had muttered. Her lollipop seemed to have melted, and its stick has fallen down already.

"What do you mean?!" Tsukune asked.

"We planned this out, as War Ender, …._cough…._We love you Tsukune, that's why…_cough…._We planned to go against Youkai Academy just to let you get away…_cough_….But it seems that the Headmaster found out, and this is our punishment." Ruby-san had said.

"No! Why…Why would you do this?! I can't just leave you girls to die!" Tsukune shouted.

"We love you Tsukune!..._cough…._We must do anything to protect you-desu." Yukari-chan had said. With that, Moka-san had kissed Tsukune in the lips, passionately, and pushed him off the window, mouthing the words _I love you_.

Anger was in Tsukune's veins. What he did, was his doing and he must take the punishment, not Moka-san and the others. They did nothing, yet they deserve this? _I…..I will not forgive Youkai Academy. I will kill Kuyou. I will kill the Headmaster. I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE! _Tsukune had nagged in his mind. Tears popped out of his eyes and seem to float as Tsukune fell down. It felt like falling down took forever. The wind whistles in his ear. He reminisced of the history with Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, and Ruby-san. Those peaceful and happy days were over. They were gone! Not to be seen anymore. Not to hear their sweet voices. Not to be remembered anymore.

"MOKA-SAN, KURUMU-CHAN, YUKARI-CHAN, MIZORE-CHAN, RUBY-SAN! I LOVE YOU! STAY WITH ME FOREVER. NEVER DISAPPEAR. WHERE ARE YOU?! LET'S WALK AS HAPPY AS EVER BACK TO YOUKAI ACADEMY! LET'S MEET AT THE NEWSPAPER CLUB AFTERSCHOOL! LET'S…LET'S…LE-" By this time, Tsukune was now weeping hard. He was crying blood. It seemed as if he had gone mad. _This is just a little bad dream. This can't be happening! First….First….Let's just calm down. _Tsukune regained his bearings. _Let's take a big breath. Haaaaaaaa…Huuuuuuuu…._

_Then I'll close my eyes, to open them again, and we'll be back normally. Right?_ He closed his eyes. The whistling wind in his ear seems to have died down. His face seemed to have dried down and was tear-free. It didn't feel like he was falling in the air. But he remembered what happened. Moka-san had died. So did Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan, Ruby-san. And it was all his fault. He had dragged them, to die.

Tsukune shut his eyes tighter.


	8. CHP 8: Dream (A1 END)

Locked and Free

Chapter 8

Dream

Tsukune Aono

Curses, insults and screams could be heard in the near distance in Tsukune's ears. He tried moving his limbs, only to feel that he is immoblized. His hands and feet seemed to be restrained tightly by a metal lock. He tried imagining his posture. He was upright, not on the ground, with his arms lifted to make a letter 'T'. Where was he? He recollected his memories, staying still for a while. Moka-san, Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, Mizore-san, and Ruby-san had died. He fell. And he closed his eyes. He realized his eyes were closed.

He slowly opened his eyelids into the blinding light, allowing time for his eyes to adjust itself correctly. He was startled, to the point his soul popped out of his back and floated away. He was still crucified. What he just saw, was simply a mere dream.

Tsukune can clearly see, that he was back at the time when he was about to be excecuted. It was still normal. The skies were as red as it was before, with no Celestial Angels about. The mass of students were there, all in a riot, noisy as every audience is in concerts. He turned his head right, to find Kuyou standing there, facing the audience. He could see the rest of the Public Safety Committee too. Kuyou noticed that Tsukune had opened his eyes already, and walked to him.

"Well, well, look who opened his eyes." Kuyou had announced. The crowd gave energy. Happiness flodded Tsukune's heart. Tears were on the verge of brealing out of control. But he knows that if he suddenly cried, it would be weird, and it would give the students a wrong impression of him. Instead, he just made a happy smile. Though, Kuyou misinterpreted this. "You dare smirk in this predicament?" He said, annoyed. "Then perhaps we should hasten putting you out of your misery." The students gave more energy, urging for Kuyou to kill him already. But Tsukune didn't mind this. All he cared about the safety of the girls. As long as they live, he shall be happy too.

"Hey Kuyou, after this, don't touch Moka-san and the others. If you do, I'll sure be happy." Tsukune said.

"..." Kuyou did not respond. _Did he ingore that?_ Tsukune wondered. _I'll trust him, and take it as a yes._ Tsukune stopped looking at Kuyou and instead, looked forward. In the near distance, Tsukune could make out three figures running. One had pink, flowing, long hair and had a pretty face. The other one to her left was a little shorter than her, and was dressed up cutely in a witch's clothes. The last one to her right had purple, short hair and gave a slightly cold aura. _Moka-san, Yukari-chan, Mizore-san!_ He yelled in his mind. Looking above, Tsukune could see that there were two more figures, both flying. One had light blue hair, with a ponytail tied back. She had long fingernails, a rather large chest and purple wings and tails. The other flying one next to her had long dark brown hair and three black wings on her left and right side. _Kurumu-san, Ruby-san!_

_Everybody, you're all safe!_ He said in his head. _Don't worry, after this, everything will be fine and all things would be back! _

Kuyou and the Public Safety Committee silenced down the Yokai students to announce a speech.

"To all students, it is now time for the execution! Please use your eyes to capture this moment and see the final moment of a Human, our enemies!" The Yokai crowd applauded and cheered, while throwing vile curses and insults at Tsukune, the "Human". The look in Kuyou's eyes looked insane. His blond, brushback hair and his long, pointy ears made him look more terrifying up close. Lifting his arm shoulder height, he rotated his hand facing up and opened it into a palm to create fire. The sight of Kuyou about to burn Tsukune made the crowd give more energy. Moka-san, Yukari-chan, Kurumu-san, Mizore-san, and Ruby-san were too far away to save Tsukune. They can't save him in time. But, seeing that danger is already nearer than Moka-san expected, she put more effort in to her legs and running faster than Yukari-chan and Mizore-san. But it is only wasted effort.

The raging flame drew nearer towards Tsukune. As it went nearer, the crowd would cheer wilder, with some loud yells thrown out in a while. Tsukune closed his eyes, prepared for his last moments in his lifespan. He reminisced happy moments that occurred during his stay in Youkai Academy. He met Moka-san, Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, Gin-sempai, Mizore-san, Ruby-san and the others in Youkai Academy. _These people have all been heavily burdened by me. Especially the girls. I was a Human, they weren't. The girls always protect me because I'm weak. Heck, I can't recall anytime I felt cool._ He thought in his mind. _But now, the burden weighing them down will soon be gone. God, may my death have meaning for the rest that have cared for me._ The fire touched the wood, thus setting the crucifix and Tsukune on fire.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!**_" Tsukune screamed. His screams were that of no pain, but the preparation of his death. He was ready to die. He does not regret this. _Heh, if I was actually a Fallen Angel, maybe none of this could've happen._ Tsukune thought. Moka-san, using her vampire speed, jumped onto the stage and tackled Kuyou down on the ground. _**THUD!**_ She stood up, not brushing away the dirt on her clothes.

"Tsukune! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here as fast as I can, okay?" She said. She tried putting the fire out, but to no avail. She tried to break the crucifix, but something kept her from touching it. Then, her voice wavered a little bit. "T-Then, a-after this, everything's g-going to be a-all fine." Her legs trembled, and eventually fell down on her knees, weeping. Now, the pain was that of nothing. It might be a third-degree burn already.

"H-Hey, just forget a-about me. T-The students w-will start throwing s-stuff at y-you." Tsukune urged her to scram away. His voice felt shaky, and he wanted tears to flow out. But the fire, as hot as it was, prevented those tears from appearing somehow. "D-Don't f-forget, M-Moka-san. I-I loved y-you, a-and the o-others too. A-And I'm sorry. I-It was my fault t-this happenned." Tsukune faked a smile, as if he was fine.

He closed his eyes, still hearing the loud crowds yelling insults, curses and whatever mean word they could think of. But there was a lone sound Tsukune could hear. It was the faint sound of sobs in the area. "M-Moka-san, s-stay strong." He said with his eyes closed. There was a light amidst the darkness. _God, are you here to take me?_ He asked in his head. Of course, there was no reply. He chuckled. Why would God meet him personally?

The last smell Tsukune can smell, was the burning wood. The last voice he had heard were girls shouting his name. The last sight he had seen was Moka-san weeping on her knees. _Did I do something right? God? Tell me? _ He asked. He begged again, but only ended up in silence. Was this death like? Darkness is what you see. Darkness is what fills up this void. You can no longer live again to see light another day. You stay here. Engulfed with confusion, sorrow, hatred, sadness. He was now Locked, but he was Free.

* * *

**LOCKED AND FREE ARC 1 END**


	9. A1 Follower

Locked and Free

A1 Bonus Chapter

"Shizuka-sensei, is the excecution succesful?" The Headmaster asked. She seemed to be sitting down in her office, the curtains blocking light, making it dark and look eerie. In front of her was Shizuka-sensei, who witnessed the excecution of Tsukune.

"Yes -nyan~. It was succesful. Though there were some problems after -nyan~" She said, like a cat. She was still wearing her usual clothes.

"What..._problems?_" The Headmaster asked, her tone telling that she is intruiged.

"The girls, Moka-san, Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, Mizore-san, and Ruby-san were wreaking havoc -nyan~. But don't worry -nyan~, the Public Safety Committee has contained them in their base." Shizuka-sensei reported.

"Good, good. It would've been a pain if Tsukune morphed into those abominations."

"What abominations -nyan~?"

"Fallen...Angels."

Shizuka-sensei gasped in shock. _Tsukune was actually a Fallen Angel? But how?! The fire, it only affects Humans! _Shizuka-sensei thought deeply.

"But, don't fret, Shizuka-sensei. All things are going accordingly to Puppetteers plans..."


	10. Arc 2, CHP 1 : Light

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 1

Light

A bright light of ray blasted through a hole amidst the swirling darkness. There was a boy, who was there floating. He wore nothing but tattered clothes that looked burnt. He was unconscious, but will soon wake. However, before that, a white feather fell down, swaying side to side, which appeared out of the blue. It landed on the boy's chest, and has sunken.

A light glowed from his chest, but faded to black in a few moments. Then, the boy woke, and stopped floating. He fell down to the dark, black ground that felt delusional. He was quite groggy, and confused.  
In front of him was a wooden door painted slightly grey. It had elaborate curves as its patterns and designs. The door seemed to intrigue the boy and draw him closer. Foot by foot, the boy neared the door until it was at arm's length.

The boy made a puzzled look, figuring where it would lead him. _I don't know where I am. I don't even know me. The only thing in here is that door. Should I open it?_ The boy thought.

The ray of light that was where he was when he was floating faded to black. The door in front of the boy felt ominous. A cold chill ran up the boy's spine.

_Screw it!_

He grabbed the wooden door handle, pushed it down, and slightly it forward.

It revealed another bright light that blinded the boy, causing him to move his arm and cover his eyes. After a while, his eyes adapted to the light, enabling him to see.

What waited for the boy was in a room that looked like a chapel. Through a window to the boy's left side, he could see the sun setting with the orange color in the sky. The forest near the horizon was emitting sounds from critters.

The chapel was like any normal one. Or more like church. Behind the boy was the exit out of the church. There were seats on each side, with a red carpet the boy was standing on rolling on to the podium. The right side's window was open, though the boy did not take interest in it. Instead, he walked forward, gaping at something.

_**Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom!**_

A drum was being hit in the far distance. Why was it beating?

Still, the boy ignored the sounds around him and still stared at something in the podium. What is this thing the boy was looking at that made ignore him the far beats of the drum?

It was an angel, kneeling down, praying to something in front of her. She looked beautiful. Although she was a just an inanimate sculpture of smooth stone, she felt alive. Wearing a nun's outfit, she looked utterly gorgeous. She felt…_familiar?_

_**Creak…..**_

The boy was definitely alarmed, since he immediately turned around to see what made the sound.

A woman with flowing blonde hair was standing there, leaning against the door he once opened to get into the church. She looked exactly like the sculpture the boy saw.

"Black hair, brown eyes? This is definitely the kid I'm looking for." The woman murmured to herself.

* * *

**A/N : For those who were wondering if the story has ended, well, IT DID NOT. For those wondering if I backstabbed my own plot, I DID NOT. So yeah. Just give me the reviews, just to see if you guys are content with what I did…..**


	11. Arc 2, CHP 2 : Child

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 2

Child

The woman wore a nun suit that covered everything except her innocent face and her hair. The boy wondered, _Don't nuns' suits cover everything but the face?_

The woman looked at the boy quizzically. She made a puzzled look, then nodded, but went back to a confused face. The boy looked at the woman with a dumbfounded face. Were they both confused? Well anyway, the young boy looked at the woman once again. She had a cute, angelic face much like the statue he was looking at earlier. Her eyes blue, she had slightly darkened eyebrows, such soft-looking cherry red lips, and a pointed nose. She had blonde hair that was exposed and a rich-looking diamond hairpin. Wearing a nun's suit, the black and white outfit's skirt only lasted until her ankles. She also sported brown leather shoes and a necklace of a golden cross tied to her neck.

_She doesn't look familiar to me,_ thought the boy. _Who could she be?_ After a moment's silence, the woman with the golden hair broke the ice. "Okay. I can see that we don't know each other. I'm Akasha Bloodriver! Nice to meet you." She had introduced herself with a beaming smile of kindness.

The boy blushed at the smile of the woman. Slowly opening his mouth, he began to say his own name.

"**I…I..I am Tsukune Aono…"**

Akasha nodded. Inspecting his body, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door to the exit to the door. "I see that you've got some pretty horrible clothes there Tsukune-kun. How about I get you a spare set of clothes?"

Tsukune nodded, and then they both proceeded to exit the church.


	12. Arc 2, CHP 3 : Father

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 3

Father

After exiting the church, he and Akasha walked down a cobbled path. Trees with pink leaves jotted down the road, following the path. Sometimes, there would be a stray stone or two, but Tsukune wouldn't mind. Indeed his clothes looked horrible. With holes, ripped fabrics, burned parts, it was downright pathetic to have a boy wear those clothes.

Halfway through, Tsukune's weak little legs gave in. He huffed and panted heavily, signaling he was tired. Akasha looked at him with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, bending down to see his face better.

Tsukune looked at her blue eyes and blushed yet again. He took a small glance of her hair. Suddenly, he jumped back to his feet! With such bewildered eyes, he pointed to the skies. With a puzzled look, yet again, Akasha bent upright, turned around and took a view of what the boy was pointing his finger at.

**Akasha gasped. She staggered back, stumbling down, and hit the ground, bottom first. She was on her hands and feet. The sky was turning red. **Tsukune took notice of this. He quickly dashed to her side, inspecting her.

"A-Are you okay?!" He asked her.

"…." She said nothing. Her jaw wide open, her legs trembled. She winced.

**Her hair was beginning to turn pink. Her skin got paler. Her eyes changed from blue to green. **

Realizing fast, Tsukune stood up to his little feet, staying away from the 'Akasha' on the ground. _W-What's going on?!_ He asked himself. His eyes jumped around his sockets, confused.

Hearing a snap behind him, Tsukune turned around, paranoid. A figure emerged from the dying trees. Dying trees? He took brief glances of the trees that had pink leaves. Sure, the trees were there. But, something is different. The pink leaves that was once there, was not there anymore. They had wilted down, and now, the trees are leafless, and dead. Dead of life. Non-existing. Will Tsukune become like that?

The figure had a black cloak, covering everything but his face. The hood has covered his eyes, but his mouth could still be seen. A stubble of facial hair could be seen, with his pale pink lips that were cracked. It was a man. Who was he? What is he here for? Tsukune has no answer to that.

Feeling frightened, he backtracked. Step by step, he moved back. He still moved back, slowly, until he hit something solid with his small, frail back. Still afraid, his legs trembled and shook as he looked to what it was. It was 'Akasha'.

She held him tight, but with such a warm and safe feeling. Tsukune was easily at ease. But he was still worried about the cloaked man. He diverted his attention to the man, and glared pointed daggers at the figure, which just stood there. The man smiled.

'Akasha' embraced Tsukune tighter, and made him hide behind her back. Tsukune latched on to 'Akasha's' nun suit, clutching tightly on a part. 'Akasha' felt like she was the guardian of the boy.

"Who are you?!" Akasha asked the cloaked figure. She cautiously eyed the figure. He had a big build, like a warrior's. And there seemed to be something on the cloak. It looked like an emblem. She squinted her eyes to focus on it. Having a horizontal rectangle of silver for a base, it had wings on both sides that was highly detailed and made with gold. It looked somewhat important.

The mysterious figure lifted his hood. It revealed a hard face. His expression serious. Having steely grey eyes, he had cropped hair of grey, a pointy nose, cracked lips and pale pink lips, and a small stubble of facial hair on his chin. He laughed happily. It was a sincere laugh.

Tsukune yipped happily behind Akasha. He dashed towards the man, and jumped to his arms. The boy had such an innocent smile, and giggles of pure bliss. Who was this man? Akasha has yet to know.

"**Dad!"** **Tsukune yelled as he was laid on the ground.**

Akasha recoiled back. This was the boy's father. She bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were somebody bad!" She apologized with honesty.

"Hey, you don't need to bow and apologize. It's natural for people to think that." He said with laughing eyes. But then his tone changed. "And now about the thing about my boy being the one you were looking for…."

* * *

**A/N : Is this good? Is this satisfying? IF IT IS, GIVE YOUR REVIEWS. Because they're almost like money!**


	13. Arc 2, CHP 4 : Risen

Locked and Free

CHAPTER 4

Risen

_What did Dad mean about me being the one 'Akasha' was looking for?_ Tsukune thought to himself.

Hostile silence filled the near space. Tsukune's dad smirked arrogantly.

"I know you, Akasha Bloodriver. I have seen what you are and what you do." Tsukune's father had hissed. His steely gray eyes stared deeply into 'Akasha', as if he was looking at her soul. Deeply.

"Umm..I-I…What do you mean?" Replied 'Akasha', with a terrible lying accent. A drop of sweat dripped down from her forehead down to her chin. She rolled her eyes away from Tsukune's father and onto the dead and leafless trees.

Tsukune trembled. _W-What's going on here?!_ Tsukune asked himself. He tried to speak up, only to be silenced by his father's hand. He recoiled back, falling onto a pile of dried and dead leaves.

"I knew it, Akasha! Are you trying to kidnap my kid?" Tsukune's father had asked arrogantly with a cocky grin yet again. His ears perked up like a dog's, piqued to what 'Akasha' might say.

"No…I-I was just simply trying to help out a little boy.." 'Akasha' had said.

"Were you?!" Tsukune's father bellowed. Enjoyment could be clearly seen through his eyes.

'Akasha' caved in.

"Yes! I wanted to kidnap Tsukune. He..He is an important part of our plan!" She had given in. Tsukune gasped in shock, and his father just beamed with happiness, yipping.

"Well, then, you can take my son with you!" Tsukune's father had exclaimed. Heck, Tsukune looked like he was having Cardiac Arrest.

"What?!" Tsukune recoiled back at his father. He never expected that from him! He looked at his father with worried eyes. He mouthed his words.

_What are you doing, boy? Go!_ His father mimed at him. He seemed like a little girl getting a pony for her birthday. Heck, it might even be a rainbow unicorn pony, since he was literally crying tears of joy.

Tsukune gulped.

"Hang on a second…" 'Akasha' said. "Why…Why are you doing this? You're clearly plotting something, Malachi Valkyr, Supreme Commander of the Celestial Beings."

"I'm impressed you know my identity! I'm so happy!" Malachi wailed. Well, it might seem Tsukune might as well inject poison in his body. The only people supposed to know who was the supreme commander here was the closest ones to him. "Oh. Don't worry. I'm not plotting anything! I've gone senile, and lost too much of my powers. And this kid!" Malachi pointed to Tsukune. "Needs to learn how to fight things like….Alucard." He evilly grinned for a second, then turned to his extreme-happy smile.

Tsukune was getting very confused. He sorted out his mind. _Okay. My dad knows that 'Akasha' wants me. He willingly offers me to her. 'Akasha' knows who my dad is. _Then he took a brief glance at both sides.

Suddenly,

_**KA-BOOM! **_**A humongous monster screamed. **_**RAAAAAAAAGH! **_** He and 'Akasha's ears rung and they staggered. Tsukune stumbled on the ground and fell on his knees. Malachi was not affected by it all.**

"Alucard has risen.." 'Akasha' had said with cold sweat running down her cheek. A chill ran up Tsukune's spine at the sound of Alucard's name.


End file.
